


The Golden Charms: An Oxventure Tale

by tnnyoh



Category: Outside Xbox - Fandom, Outside Xtra, Oxventure
Genre: Corazon as a book, Gen, Merilwen as a cat, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Based on the characters from Outside Xbox and Outside Xtra's D&D campaigns. Check it out on their youtube channels.





	1. Quzzical Books

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the characters from Outside Xbox and Outside Xtra's D&D campaigns. Check it out on their youtube channels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical books, special alternate dimensions, a pirate and a dragon born stuck and separated from the rest of their friends. Join the Oxventurers Guild as they try to wrong a right that was probably Dob's fault.

The ship sailed through the night with little interruption, the group was exhausted from their last adventure and were in various states of relaxation around the ship.

Prudence the tiefling was reading from her grimoire, the pages slightly worn from her many read-throughs, Dob the bard was strumming a melody on his lute, Egbert the paladin was pulling individual bombs from his rucksack and juggling them carelessly, and Merilwen the wood elf druid was braiding a plant into her hair.

As for the pirate, Corazón was lazily steering the ship and becoming exceedingly irritated with each strum of Dob’s lute, until he finally turned from the wheel and walked away, Merilwen, who was the first to notice him abandoning the ship’s wheel, ran to grab it to stop them crashing into the giant outcropping of rocks up ahead.

“What in the world is _wrong_ with you!?” Merilwen asked in a frantic tone “You almost crashed the ship!"

Corazón leaned against the side of the ship and took the view of the night in “It’s not the first time, and it’s not going to be the last.” He said pensively.

“Corazón seems pensive,” Prudence said, putting her grimoire down “Maybe we should egg him on! You’re a loser Corazón! You’ll never be a good pirate!” She shouted through cupped hands.

Dob stopped his slow strumming and started a faster-paced song to fit with Prudence’s accusations.

“It’s just… is anyone else tired of being adventurers?” Corazón asked, still facing the open water. “I thought that it would be… more glamorous, but more often than not. We just end up covered in blood and exhausted”

"But I've never seen anyone more glamourous!" Dob said

Egbert nodded in agreement, and as he did this - he lost focus on his juggling and dropped one of the bombs, it quickly rolled across the ship and stopped only when Corazón put his foot out to stop it.

“Plus we murder a lot of people,” Egbert said.

“I don’t see how that’s a problem,” Prudence said, tucking her grimoire at her belt and making sure it was tightly fastened so it didn’t fall. She didn’t want Dob getting his hands on it again.

“It’s not the murder that’s the problem,” Corazón said, “It’s just getting stale, the same old adventures, the same old plundering.”

Merilwen, who was still steering the ship gasped “Corazón, you can’t… possibly be tired of adventures! You’re the leader of our group!”

“Maybe it’s time for a break” He turned away from the open sea “Maybe when we were all kids this all seemed brighter, maybe to our young idiot brains it seemed more than it is… But now, it’s all we’ve got, and I don’t even know if I want it anymore”

Egbert looked at Dob, who had stopped strumming entirely, Prudence raised an eyebrow at the pair “Does he think we knew each other as kids?”

“I don’t know!” Egbert said, “I mean he literally just met us a couple of months ago!”

Dob scratched his head “I’m confused, I mean does he not remember the crowded market square we all met in for the very first time?”

“Oh my god” Corazón said “I know we didn’t know each other as kids. It’s an expression!”

He kicked at the deck “I’m just not so sure about being an adventurer anymore, Maybe I’m too old for it”

“I’m older than you and I’m not tired of it,” Merilwen said helpfully

Corazón didn’t respond to the wood elf, instead, he turned away from his friends and dragged his feet along the deck “I’m going to bed” He said before disappearing beneath the deck.

“Isn’t it only eight?” Prudence asked

“It’s nine” Dob answered “I can tell because the way the steering wheel is turning”

“That’s not a thing,” Merilwen said, eyebrow furrowed with concern.

“My sister taught me how to read time”

“No, she taught you how to _tell_ time” Prudence chimed in

“Tell time what?”

Prudence threw her hands up in the air and went to sit on her where previously she sat, opening up her grimoire to a random page while humming some arcane tune. Dob went back to plucking the strings of his lute, the melody his sister would sing to him each night before he went to sleep.

He started to sing along to the melody

_I’ve got something to te-_

Just as he was about to start, the ship rocked as the waves became stronger, Merilwen struggled to right the ship but they were starting to veer off course entirely “Somebody get Corazón!” She yelled over the sounds of the waves crashing, water was spilling out onto the deck and the adventurers were scrambling.

“Wait!” Dob yelled “I’ve got a spell for this”

“Then use it!” Prudence yelled, tucking her book away to protect it from the water sloshing dangerously onto the ship, a huge wave of water rocked the boat to the side and knocked Merilwen off her feet, she struggled to right herself as the water threatened to overtake the ship entirely…. When suddenly the waves stopped hitting the ship as if some sort of invisible wall was stopping them from moving any further.

Dob took a deep breath and hummed his lullaby, looking around to assess the damage “Merilwen!” He rushed over to the wood elf to help her up “Are you alright?”

Merilwen coughed a couple times and looked up “I’m fine, just a bit winded” She coughed again “I think I got water in my lungs”

“Oh no!” Dob said, strumming a little melody on his lute “We should hang you upside down!”

“That’s a terrible idea,” Prudence said “We just need to hit the water out of her”

“No, guys... please… I’m fine, I just need… Wait, where is Egbert?” She looked around for the Paladin but he was nowhere in sight.

“Someone check the quarters,” Merilwen said with a cough and with this, Dob carefully set his lute down against Merilwen and rushed off to find Egbert, he returned a mere moments later with a frown on his face.

“Egbert’s not… he’s not down there you guys, and neither is Corazón, which is weird because we totally saw him go down there”

“Our…captain is missing?!” Merilwen’s tone was fearful "What... how are we going to... Does anyone else know how to steer the ship besides me?"

Dob and Prudence both shrugged and Merilwen became more agitated "Well?!" She said "I can't do it by myself, I think I might have twisted my ankle"

"What can we say? Cor never taught us how to steer a ship"

"Did you ever even see him steering the ship? I think he just uses us for cheap labor instead of his 'crew'"

"Of course he does, but that's part of why we love him," Dob said

Merilwen sniffled "And now he's missing and we don't know if we'll ever see him again, and he was just starting to not roll his eyes when I talked about being a druid.." Merilwen started sobbing both from the pain in her ankle and the worry in her heart. In one swift motion, she seemed to fold into herself, leaving only a small cat where she had been.

“Oh no!” Dob shouted, “She stress transformed into a cat!” Dob bent down to pick up the wildcat

“Meow”

“I know,” Dob said softly “It’s scary, we’re lost out here and nobody knows how to pirate a ship!”

“Meow” Merilcat seemed to stutter nervously

“Uh, so let me get this straight…” Prudence started pacing from one end of the ship to the other “Our captain is missing, our Paladin friend is missing, and the only person capable of steering the ship just turned into a cat?”

“Yes” Dob confirmed with a nod

“Meow,” Merilcat said in agreement

“Merilwen… I know this is a stressful situation but can you please… turn back into a human?”

“Meow” Merilcat tilted her head, she looked down and then back up at Prudence and then said in a softer, maybe even sadder tone “Meow….”

“Uh, Dob… what does she mean ‘Meow”?“ Prudence asked

“I think she means that she can’t transform back into a human, she told me once that she’s got a great grasp on her powers, except when she’s extremely anxious. Like it has to be a lot of anxiety to cause her to get stuck. She told me the last time it happened was when she was first getting used to her transformative powers in the first place!”

“Is there like… a way to reverse this?”

“Probably”

“Did she _mention_ a way to reverse this?”

“I would assume that once te stressful situation is over, she might be a human again.”

“Okay,” Prudence said “That’s a reasonable assumption… But the problem is, where did Egbert and Corazón go?”

“Hopefully not out to sea, I read Corazón’s diary, he can’t swim for more than five minutes without crying” He let Merilcat down back onto the deck of the ship and put a hand to his ear “Do you hear any crying?”

“Meow,” Merilcat said, trotting down the ship and down into the quarters

“Oh, Merilwen has a good point,” Dob said “We should check out the quarters for more than five seconds”

Prudence and Dob followed the cat down into the quarters of the ship “Corazón appears to have been writing in his diary when he disappeared” Dob said, picking up the book

“You know that’s not his diary, right?” Prudence asked “That’s the weird pirate rule book he keeps getting mad at us for writing in”

“Oh yeah”

“This is odd,” Dob said, “He wrote something in here but it’s backward” He turned the book onto its side to try to read it, then turned it upside down. Prudence snatched the book from him and turned it upright “It says ‘I’m tired of Dob playing the lute, he only plays one song and it makes us all sad because it reminds him of his dead sister’”

“Hey!” Dob shouted at the book “My sister isn’t dead, she’s missing!”

Prudence laughed and looked back at the book “…. What” She said

“What?” Dob asked, distracted by Merilcat pawing at the bedding on Corazón’s cot “Stop it Merilwen! That’s not your bedding”

“Meow”

“I know but Corazón gets really mad when we’re in here, he’ll be furious if you wreck his stuff”

“Meow”

“Uh, guys…” Prudence said “There’s more… there’s new writing in the book.”

“What does it say?”

“Well,” Prudence began “’Missing, dead... Same thing’” She reads further, “This one says ‘Tell that freak cat to stop pawing at my stuff!’”

“How is… Corazón writing that? He’s not in the room? He’s not even on the ship!”

Prudence set the book down, propping it up against the wall and Dob and her watched intently as new words scrawled out across its pages as if by an invisible force

_Of course, I’m on the ship, it’s you idiots who aren’t on the ship._

“Corazón, we’re definitely on the ship. You’re the only one who isn’t on the ship. Well, you and Egbert”

_Egbert is literally right up there juggling his damn bombs even though I told him to stop it._

Dob and Prudence shared a look

“This is weird,” Prudence said “Corazón isn’t in this room, Egbert sure as heck isn’t outside… Something must have happened”

“During that storm!” Dob said “Maybe some kind of… magic?”

“Meow meow… meow meow meow” Merilcat said frantically

_Can someone tell Merilwen to be a human? I can’t understand cat._

“No” Dob answered the book “She’s stuck this way because of her anxiety after you and Egbert went missing and we all almost died from the waves”

_Waves?_

_What the hell are you talking about?_

“The storm…” Prudence said

_There is no storm, the sky is clear as ever. I can see the moon!_

“Merilwen” Dob said “Can you say that again slower?”

“Meow. Meow…. M-eow…Meow” Merilcat repeated

“What did she say?” Prudence asked

_What did she say?_

“She said that there’s three explanations, Corazón and Egbert died in the storm and are now ghosts, the storm was somehow magical in nature and Corazón is in this room, just somehow on a different plane of existence or Corazón is invisible”

_I really really hope I’m invisible you guys, that would be… Oh my god, that would be so cool._

“Meow meow, meow.” Merilcat pawed at the book

“What’s she saying now?”

“Nothing” Dob carefully removed the cat from the range of the book “She’s trying to paw at Corazón.”

“Stupid cats”

“Meow!”

“Sorry”

_Which one is it, you guys? I’m guessing it’s probably the double reality thing because I can hear Egbert out there, wait a minute… Egbert._

_Hold on a second you guys._

Prudence and Dob stared at the book for what seemed like ages, Dob was holding his breath until his cheeks became sore and Prudence hit him on the arm “He didn’t say hold your breath, you idiot”

Dob let out a relieved sigh as more writing appeared on the pages

_I went up to the deck to talk to Mr. Absolution and apparently he doesn’t remember anything, but I can’t find Merilwen, Dob or Prudence anywhere._

_I’m guessing that Egbert and I have somehow become trapped in some kind of…shifted world, alternate reality… and this book seems to be the link between._

“That doesn’t make any sense” Dob said

_You think this doesn’t make sense?! Try asking Cor why he’s always switching the side his eyepatch is on. Also, it’s Egbert._

“Hi Egbert” Dob said excitedly, he waved to the book before he realized that Egbert wouldn’t be able to see him doing so, he lowered his hand rather sheepishly.

“I asked him once” Prudence said “He didn’t speak to me for a week”

_My eyes get tired, okay, it makes me a better Pirate… I have a turkey cooking in the oven, my hip hurts. Shut up, all of you._

“Meow meow” Merilcat said, hopping off the bed and onto the floor

_Anyway, I’m right, right? Ask Merilwen if I’m right. Like, about the trapped in a weird different dimension and this book is weirdly connecting them. Please meow if I’m right._

“Meow”

_Awesome, I knew it. I KNEW it. I’m going to have so much fun._

“How is any of this fun?” Prudence asked

_I’m glad you asked, well. If this is a different dimension than nothing I do matters because I’m not from there. It’s like when you get to a new town and you can steal as much as you want because you’re going to also steal the ship out of the harbour._

“Well he does make a point” Prudence said, crossing her arms “Now I kind of want to be in an alternate world too.”

“Meow meow mew meow” Merilcat meowed

“She’s right” Dob said “We should probably try to rescue Egbert and Christopher”

_My name is Corazón and you d-a-r-n well know that!_

“That was for Bob!” Dob shouted at the book

_Seriously?! That was months ago.. And you said it was fine, we HAD just met after all._

“Yes, and I was waiting for a good moment to give you your comeuppance. I remembered your name right after hearing it and it’s long and weird”

_How is Corazón weirder than ‘dob’?_

“How is it that hard to remember a three letter name?”

_Fair point, hey, how funny is Prudence’s name?_

“Oh my god” Dob said pointing at Prudence “So funny, right? She’s a big scary demon and she’s got a grandmother’s name!”

“Hey! I’m sitting right here, and you better be nice or I’ll eldritch blast the both of you”

“Prudence, with all due respect. You can’t eldritch blast your friends, Egbert gave you a pamphlet about that”

“I never read it”

_What?! How could you? It’s a really good read._

_Egbert, get out of it. This is my special book_

_Why should you be the one that gets to write in the book?_

_Because it’s my book_

_What makes it YOUR book?_

_It has my name on it._

_You change your name every week! Give it here!!!_

_No I don’t, stop it._

“Maybe we should leave them to it” Prudence said “Want to go figure out what’s going on and how to fix it?”

“Sure, it probably involves a great deal of work though”

“Oh” Prudence rose from the floor “Probably shouldn’t do it then”

“Or, I could do most of the work. I already have an idea. I know magic, right?”

“We all know magic”

“Okay yes, but my magic is a specific kind of magic. And, I think that this is some sort of curse. And as well you know, to find out about curses we have to go to the library at Thieve’s Landing.”

“Is that…the only library?”

“It’s not” Dob said, picking up Corazón’s book and shoving it in a rucksack “But it’s the only one that has an extensive collection of books deemed ‘dangerous’ by various religions” The pair, plus Merilcat, left the small quarters and headed back onto the deck. The storm had cleared and the ship was gently swaying, having been stopped by a large rock during the storm.

Dob approached the steering wheel “We need to head to the landing, and then we need to find out everything we can about… storm curses.”

“Can you even steer the ship?”

“I can try!” Dob shouted excitedly

“Meow” Merilcat said as she flopped down on the deck.


	2. Quizzical Looks

“Can you even believe?” Corazón said excitedly as he steered the ship through the clear night and calm waters. “Can you _believe_ this adventure Egbert!?”

“Five seconds ago you never wanted to go adventuring again” Egbert replied

“Excuse me?! This is the coolest thing that has ever happened to us. We’re in a different reality, there’s a magical book! Egbert, live a little my man, my lizard friend”

The waters crashed against the boat a little, rocking it side to side as they continued on their journey. “Where are we going anyway?” Egbert asked after a while He pulled a map out of his rucksack and started reading it, “I mean it looks like there’s nothing but water in this direction”

Corazón rolled his eyes and glared at Egbert “It’s upside down, you idiot. And we’re going to Thieves’ Landing, literally the best and only place”

“Are you only saying that because you are a thief?”

“Yes, I mean no. Of course not. There’s a great atmosphere there where everyone gets along and nothing bad ever happens, it’s great. We should go to the local waterin’ hole, ya know, the drinking establishment”

“Question”

“Yes Egbert?”

“Do Pirates do anything besides drink, steal and talk about how great they are even if they are woefully incompetent?”

“Uh… yes….no”

“Fair enough”

“Another question” Egbert said after a pause “is this going to be another reckless adventure wherein I don’t find atonement and loads of people die?”

Corazón shrugged “Not loads of people, maybe like five or six”

The pair made the moderately long journey to Thieves’ Landing, sailing the ship all through the night, and through the majority of the next day. Only stopping once when Corazón fell asleep at the wheel and Egbert nearly burned the ship down in his frantic state.

They made it to Thieves’ Landing with nothing more than a couple of scorch marks, Egbert yawned heavily “What a trip that was”

“It would have taken less time if you hadn’t made me turn back several times”

“I thought I saw some baby turtles”

“That was _driftwood_!”

“Well, we’re here now. I don’t know what you’re complaining about.” He picked up a sack full of what Corazón had to assume was paladin pamphlets and possibly bombs.

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to preach while we’re here, these people…” His eyes shifted around “I may have undersold it earlier when I said that they were ‘nice’ people”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I totally lied”

Egbert lowered the bag slowly “Are they not nice?”

“Well, I mean… Let's not dwell on what is and what isn’t going to happen the moment I step off this ship” He said

“Hey… is this going to be like that time those skeleton pirates sent you a party invitation?”

Corazón gave his friend a weary look while settling the ship into the dock. The two of them made their way off the ship, Egbert nearly tripping over a bomb that fell out of his bag. He quickly recovered, tossing the errant bomb back where it came from and turning to look at his friend.

“Welcome to Thieves’ Landing!”, He looked around and took in the sights around the docks, various ships pulling in and merchants selling specific items to the citizens heading out on the open seas. One such woman was wrapped in a bright red shawl and selling what looked from a distance to be tiny human skulls. 

“The last time I was here I-” He began

His words were suddenly cut quite short by a hulking man coming up behind him and placing a large and threatening hand on his shoulder.

“The last time you was here, I nearly ripped your head clean off your neck,” The man said in a deep gravelly voice.

Corazón’s face changed from excitement and merriment to horror and confusion, he looked as if he’d been pushed several inches underground by the weight of the man’s large hand, and also as if he would lose his lunch all over the docks.

“Cora-zón De Whatever,” the man said, putting an odd emphasis on the name. His voice was loud enough for other people to hear around the docks, and hear they did, many of them stopping what they were doing to pay focus on the scene playing out.

“It was Leon, but I changed it… Like… a while ago” He said, wondering if he could reach his rapier before the man had a chance to react. He reached out his other hand but the man smacked it away with a grin that seemed to say “ _Nice try”_

“I’d imagine so, after the stunt you pulled here the last time you was in town”

“Actually, it was because of my-”

“Does it look like I’m asking your life story here, _Corazón_?” He said, again loud enough for everyone who was in earshot to hear. More and more people started gathering around the scene and Egbert, who was standing closer to the ship spoke up for the first time in five minutes.

“Corazón, you told me all these people were nice and understanding?”

“Egbert, buddy!” Corazón said cheerfully “I’m a pirate, I lie about stuff, I lie all the time! ”

Egbert glared at him “You know, you don’t have to be cheeky about it, I get it, you’re in trouble with these fine gentleman, I mean… not so fine.” The giant dragon walks a few paces forward and pulls something out of his rucksack. The man with his hand on Corazón grabbed his hat off his head.

“Mind if I keep this? I might put it on the table as the centerpiece when I murder you”

Corazón raised an eyebrow at the man “Are you… implying that you’re going to have me for dinner?”

Egbert approached the pair and tapped the man on the other arm “Excuse me sir” He said in a pleasant tone

“My friend here, Corazón… Whatever he did, he didn’t mean to do it”

“Yes, I did”

“Not helping your case, buddy,” Egbert said, handing over a pamphlet to the man “Here, look over that”

The man took his hand away from Corazón to grab the pamphlet and read it “What is this? Why would I want to be a paladin?”

“Just keep reading it”

He scratched his head and read on “What is this about divine holy light? Sounds like it would hurt”

While the man was engrossed in his literature, Egbert gave Corazón a curt nod and Corazón reached for his rapier swiftly and silently, he stomped the man’s large foot causing him to lose balance and fall over with the pamphlet still in his hand. Corazón pointed the rapier at the man’s throat

“It’s been at least three years since I was here last time, You have got to let it go”

The man spit in the general direction of Corazón and gave him a sneering face that made him look like a potato “NO!” He shouted.

Now it was apparent that there was something going on as a crowd had gathered around the three of them, with some whispering about what was going on, and others whispering about what they thought was going on.

“Who is that?” One woman asked

“That’s that Pirate Corazón, the one who stopped that man turning people into spicy rats!” another excited voice said

“Yeah,” Corazón said “You hear that! I have a reputation now, I stop bad guys, I steal people’s gold and items and livelihoods, I make people cry!”

“Uh, buddy..” Egbert started

“I uh, I mean I do good things and am a totally different person now in regards to my many many many recent crimes”

“You just said they were recent…”

“Not recent, I meant that they happened a while ago… The last time I was here in fact” Corazón smiled fondly on the memory “I mean, I haven’t done a single crime since I left”

The man hesitated “I er…I suppose if you’re helping people now. I got nothing against that, all sorts need help around here… Maybe… we can make a deal.. You help some of the fine folk around here and I don’t break your neck”

“That sounds so boring and tedious” Corazón whined, then he groaned in pain as Egbert nudged him quite painfully in the side

“I mean” He coughed “Yes, I will do those things.” He reached out a hand to help the burly man who was currently eyeing him suspiciously, but he took his hand anyway and righted himself.

“Name’s Howell, if you remember”

“I totally remember… you’re the guy who…. I…” He scratched his head and scrunched his face in an attempt to remember who the man in front of him was.

“You… stole my mother’s wedding ring”

Corazón shook his head “Nah, buddy, I’m sorry… It’s not ringing any bells”

“You said earlier that you were here three years ago! You obviously remember who I am” Howell said, a vein starting to throb above his eye in his irritation.

“Excuse me,” Egbert said to him, while putting a hand on Corazón’s shoulder and steering him a little ways away from Howell “Hey, I get your whole deal is being …. this… but can you not antagonize this guy who clearly wants you to die and is only not murdering you because you just offered to help him?”

“To be fair, Egbert... You’re the one who said ‘nudge in stomach’”

“I didn’t say that, I did that”

“Exactly!”

“Were you really here three years ago?”

“Well not here, but the other here. Whatever the other version of this place is in the other world. That’s where I was.” He shrugged “Man, that’s going to get confusing. ”

“And how, so you stole some guy’s wedding ring? That’s a bit mean”

“Uh, I was… hungry…?”

Egbert chortled “Do you think everything is the same in this world?”

“Nah, I think everything is completely different except this one guy remembering me”

Egbert glared at him and removed his hand from Corazón’s shoulder “You’re very sarcastic, have you ever considered-”

“Becoming a Paladin? Nah, too much holy light for my taste. I’m not even allowed in churches”

“You’re in luck then!” Egbert said with a wide grin as he rifled through his rucksack “There’s nothing saying pirates aren’t allowed to redeem themselves in the Paladin sect-”

Corazón yawned and without waiting for his friend to stop speaking, walked back over to Howell, who was remaining patiently near the docked Joyful Damnation.

“So Carrigan, what ya got for me?”

“My name is Howell,” He said angrily, balling up his fists

“Alright, alright. Whatever you say. Just point me in any direction”

“I need you to kill someone for me”

“Woah! you said you needed me to help people, not murder people”

“Yes, I need you to help me first and help those people cross over to the other side. Assist me, or I’ll cut your tongue out”

Egbert, who had just realized Corazón was no longer standing beside him made a face “You know” He said, coming up to the man “You don’t have to be so threatening. Why are all pirates so violent?”

Howell spit at Egbert “I ain’t no pirate, don’t lump me in the same boat with this good for nothin’, grog swillin’ cheapskate”

“Excuse me?!” Corazón asked, dumbfounded “You’re making it sound like I’m a regulation pirate, the kind that just…wear rags and drink themselves into a stupor while other cooler pirates do their work for them. But, and I mean, have you seen me?”

Howell stepped forward, leaving only a very alarmingly small amount of space between the two of them. His breath was so bad Corazón assumed it would stick to his clothes for weeks. “Now you look here, ‘friend’, I know you, I know your game, and I intend to get what I want”

“Which is?”

“You, dead”

“You _just_ said you wouldn’t kill me”

“Only if you do what I say, one wrong move and you are dead”

“Which move? Can I…” He reached out to his left “Can I move that way?”

“Don’t give me cheek, ya filthy pirate!” Howell yelled, causing several passersby to stare “I’m out of here, don’t you think I won’t tell everyone what you are if you screw this up” He said, slipping him a bit of folded parchment and walking off out of the harbor and leaving the two of them standing alone by the ship.

“What did he mean?”

“I have no idea, asI said, I don’t even remember that guy”


End file.
